Courtney Pregnant Part One
by xLexixThomasx
Summary: This is a Re-Make of courtney and duncan did WHAT? I messed up alot on that one. So here is the newer version of it. Hope you like. Tell me what you think of it. Thanks ;  Comment.
1. Chapter 1

"Courtney you got to get up for school."My Mom yelled at me. "Mom I don't feel like it." I replied to her. "Well if you don't go to school you will not go to the homecoming." She protested. "Fine... I'm up are you happy." I yelled. "No, but school starts in 15 minute so get dress." She responded.

"Mom when I get back can I have money for a dress for homecoming?"

"Yes, Courtney" My mom said

"Are you ready now!" She asked after a few minutes.

"Yes mom"

My phone chimed. It was Duncan texting me. _Hey Courtney, I'll pick u up at 8Pm. be ready to go. Love you. C u at school._

We got to my school. I got out the car and hurried to my locker.

"Courtney, wait up" I heard Duncan yelling as I ran down the halls to my locker. School was about to start in 4 minutes. I can't be late again. "Oh hey Duncan" I Said as I came to a stop at my locker and looked at him as I was opening my locker.

"So, Courtney… did you ask if you can stay at my house after homecoming?" Duncan asked me. "No I didn't. I didn't want her to say that I can't even go with you to homecoming." I replied. After I shut my locker I heard the bell. "Duncan, I really got to go. Bye." I told him then kissed him and went to class.

"Courtney you're late to class again?" My English teacher told me. "Yeah, I know. I had locker trouble" I lied. He nodded his head and kept teaching. I Sat next to Brooke and Bridgette. "Hey" Bridgette whispered to me. I waved.

"So, why were you late this time?" Brooke asked me. I kind of laughed. "Well.." I took a deep breath. Then continued. "I keep waking up late. And my mom is never waking me up."

"Oh well, you're here now." Bridgette said with a smile. After that little conversation I looked at the board and copied everything we had to copy.

When school was over I saw Duncan waiting at his car. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Hey" I told him with excitement. "Hey baby girl, how was school?" He asked me. "Same old, same old." I said.

He chuckled. He opened my side door and I got in. I buckled up. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. "Remember the big night is tomorrow." He said as he drove off to drop me off at my house.

"Hey Mom." I called as I walked in the house. "I'm in here darling" She responded. I walked in the living room. She was hanging the new drapes. I smiled. "That's a good color you picked mom."

"Thanks sweetie, how was school today? Were you late again?" She asked me.

"School was good. Barely homework. And Yes." I said with shame.

"Mom, there was something I wanted to ask. Can I stay at Duncan's house tomorrow night?" I asked with a deep breath. She looked at me.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe, let me think about it. Right now go do your homework then wash up for dinner. It should be done in a hour." She told me. I nodded my head.

Once I was done with my homework I washed my hands and came downstairs. I was early. Dinner wasn't done yet. "Uhm, Mom… Duncan's parents said its alright if I do. But they wanna know what you say." I told her I walked into the kitchen. "Sweetie…" She sighed. "Fine, you can go stay the night with him. Are you sure his parents are going to be there?" I nodded. Then I gave my mom a big hug and smiled. "Thank you mom!"

I pulled at my phone and texted Duncan. _She said yes._ As I typed those words I had a big grin on my face.

"Wake up Courtney! Time for school" I Heard my mom yelling. I looked at my phone to see what time it was. Finally she woke me up on time. I smiled. I got my dress after dinner last night. I'm ready to go. I got out of bed and got dress. I was early, but that's because I'm excited.

School was over. Today went by fast. At least it seemed like it. When I got home I called Duncan. "Hey babe." He said after the second ring. I smiled more. "Hey Duncan! I can't wait." I replied with excitement.

Duncan and I were on the phone for a good hour or so. It was now 4:36 pm. I went upstairs to my room and went to work on my homework. Ugh. Algebra was so boring and hard. I struggle in this subject. It took me 30 minutes. Now I need to finish my essay.

Once I was done I peeked at the clock. It was 6:14 pm. I had finished all of my homework. Algebra, English essay, health essay.

I Got up and stretched. Then went to the bathroom. I needed a shower. I took my clothes off and started the shower. I got in and started washing my hair and body.

When I got out of the shower I went to my room and shut the door. I dried myself then got in my dress. Then my shoes on. I went back to the bathroom and did my hair. I dried it, then straighten it then put curls in it.

When I was done with that I Looked at the clock. It was 7:55pm. Yes! He'll be here very soon. My mom knocked on my door. "Hey Sweetie. Almost ready?" She asked as she opened my door. When she saw me she had a big fat smile on her face. "Aw my daughter is growing up so quickly" I blushed. I didn't like it when she embarrassed me like that.

We heard the doorbell. I went down stairs and opened it. It was Duncan. I Hugged him and kissed him. "Oh my, you look so beautiful Courtney." He hugged and kissed me back. My mom took pictures of us then we left. Heading to the dance.

We got to the dance. I seen Bridgette and Geoff. We walked up to them. "Hey Bridge, and hey Geoff." I greeted them friendly. "Hey Courtney, and I love your dress!" She told me. "Thanks Bridge."

We got in the place. I was thirsty. "Hey Duncan, can you get me some punch?" I asked him. "Yeah Geoff, can you get me some too" Bridgette told him. They both said yes and left.

"So, Courtney, are you going to his house tonight?" Bridgette asked quietly.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yes, but I'll love it if you and Geoff came. Please, I need you there. It'll be weird." I Told her. "Sure, I'll come, if Duncan is ok with that."

They came back and handed us our punch. "Thanks" I told Duncan. "Lets dance Bridgette" Geoff told Bridgette. She nodded and they left. "Is it ok if we all four come to your house?" I asked Duncan. His smiled went away. "Uh, Sure." He replied. "Let's dance now Duncan." I said with a smile. I wanted himi happy. Not upset.

Homecoming was over. We all piled into the limo I rented and headed to Duncan's house. Once we were all there we went in his room. "So, let's watch a scary movie." Duncan asked. "I'm up for it." Geoff said. I shrug. "Sure" I said.

As the movie was playing I was scared. I wasn't a big fan of scary movies so I hold on to Duncan.

THE MOVIE IS OVER

"Duncan that movie was awesome but I think the movie was scary for the girls!"

"We were not scary Geoff." I Said. "Yeah ok Courtney." Geoff said with a laugh. "Fine me and Bridgette was scared so what?" I said shaking.

"Hey Courtney do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Duncan offered. "Fine Duncan only cause I'm scared!" I told him. He chuckled. "Yeah, ok."

Later that night me and Duncan slept in the Guess room because Bridgette and Geoff took over Dunca's room. "Thank you Dunca for letting me sleep with you" I told him. He nodded. "Of course." We got in bed. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him. I took a deep breath. I felt a hard lumpy thing behind me. Oh no! He started to rub my upper thigh. I wasn't ready for this… Or was I? I don't know.

His touches felt good. I moaned. He kept doing then started to take my clothes off.

IN THE MORING

"Morning Courtney" Duncan said as I woke up and stretched. I gasped as I notice I was naked. "Duncan did we…?" I broke off in mid- sentences. "Yes Courtney we did." He said smiling. "Duncan did you use… "I took a deep breath and continued. " Did you use protection?" I Asked. Duncan looked at me worried. And shook his head no. I Sat up and looked at him crazy. I got up and got dressed. "I... I got to go now." I said in a hurry. I rushed out the door. I had to walk home. I had no ride.

As soon as I got home and I was sobbing. I looked for my mom. She wasn't home. She was at work. Damn it! I looked at my phone and noticed Duncan texted me. I ignored them then called my mom. "Hey Courtney, I'm really busy. I can't talk." She told me.

I Hung up the phone. Then went upstairs to her room. I'm Glad she had pregnancy test still under her sink in her bathroom. I grabbed one and walk to my bathroom then shut the door behind me. I went pee as I took the test.

Oh No! I read it over and over again. I'm pregnant. I Cried.

I got my phone and called Duncan. He answered. "Courtney, I'm so sorry. Look I'll-'' I Interrupted him and said. "Duncan, I'm pregnant." I Sighed. I can tell he was speechless. He didn't say anything for a while. "Duncan... Did you hear me?" I asked. "Yes… I just can't believe it."

"I got to go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up. I dialed my mom's cell. She answered. "Mom look! Me and Duncan… We had sex. And now I'm Pregnant. It was a total accident! I'm so sorry." I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

I cried myself to sleep. How could I be so stupid! Ugh. I looked at the time. It was 5:32 am. It's been 2 months since I been pregnant. These damn mood swings are killing me. I got out of bed. I went straight to the bathroom. I've been having morning sickness. But it comes with the pregnancy I guess. Once I was done puking. I brushed my teeth.

"Courtney, Dear are you up?" I heard my mom saying softly as she approached the bathroom doorway. I nodded my head when she looked at me. "Yeah. " I said with a sigh. My mom has been waking up now whenever I do. She is so worried about me. My grades dropped. I've been lacking on my homework. I looked down.

"Mom, you can go back to bed. I was just heading to bed myself again" I told her. "Courtney, even though I'm pissed off at this whole thing. You're not in it alone. I've gone through it with you. It was a big pain." I smiled when she said that. I nodded my head smiling at her.

"I know mom, I have the best support." I hugged her and went back to my room and got in bed and fell asleep.

Beep, beep, Beep.

I hit the off button on my alarm clock. I turned over putting the pillow over my head. My mom came into my room turning on the lights. Great...

"Courtney sweetie, you need –"She broke off in mid-sentence. I ignored her. I noticed she turned the lights off. "Sweetie today is like the only day I might ever give you, to take a break. Sleep in, and then I want you to do all missing assignments. If you don't have them all done then you won't have another day like this. Don't ruin it. I gotta go to work now." She left my room. Finally, I have a little extra time to sleep in.

Before I could fully go back to sleep my phone chimed. Ugh, who is it now. I opened my eyes and looked at my phone. It was Duncan. I opened the message. _Baby, where are you? Why aren't you here yet? Class starts in 10 minutes. Get up._ I rolled my eyes playfully. When did he care if I wasn't there on time? On time for me is like 30 minutes before school. I replied. _Duncan, I'm not going to school. Today is the day I get to sleep in (: And I have to finish all my missing assignments._

My phone chimed again. _Well, I think I need a break too. I'll be over in a little bit babe. Cya._

Oh no. I'll be in trouble if anyone finds out he is here. Oh well. I got out of bed slowly and headed to the bathroom. I was so happy to sleep in and I didn't sleep in good. After I was done puking again I went down stairs and look in the kitchen for something to eat. I groaned. I was too lazy to make anything. I found some cookies. Good. As I was trying to open them I heard my doorbell. Is it Duncan already? That was fast. I bet he ran. I smiled as I walked to the door. I opened it. It was Duncan.

"Hey cutie pie" He said to me as he walked in.

"You're here quite fast. Did you run" I asked as I smiled wide.

"Hell yeah. If I get to spend time alone with you, then I will. You know your parents don't like me around you alone anymore. So we only have school to be together. That's why I've liked school a little better. Because of you" He kissed me as he followed me to the kitchen.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I bit into one of the chocolate cookies. Mmmm, there were good. He took a cookie and ate it quickly.

"So Duncan, I was thinking, once it gets closer of the baby's due date we should be living together." I told him. He froze. Then came back to reality. "Babe let's not rush into things. Please." He told me as he walked to the living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I followed him.

"Well…Duncan, I thought because I'm pregnant we would be a little family, and living on our own."

"Courtney, I know. We will. But give me some time. I need a job, so I can buy a house or an apartment. And put food on the table. Just give me some time. I won't have enough money then. If I get a job like in a month. With school baby, I don't know when I will have time for a job." He looked at me.

I nodded my head. That's kind of impossible. He has been to jail about two times. Over stealing. But, he is getting better. He is making good choices.

"I promise you, we'll be a family" He told me then kissed my forehead.

I hadn't notice I fell asleep against Duncan until he moved to get up. I yawned then looked at him. "Well, hello there princess." He told me. I smiled. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked

"Not long, about an hour. I thought you needed to sleep. So I let you sleep peacefully." He told me. He came back with a cup of water and started chugging it down. "Thank you." I said.

He put his hands around my hips bring them closer to his. I looked up at him. "Duncan..." I said. He chuckled. "Babe, I'm just holding you close. Nothing more."

"Ok, cause no more sex." I said as I stuck out my tongue playfully at him. "Yes, I know that." He said as he kissed me.

I got up, and started to go upstairs. Duncan followed. "Duncan, I gotta get on my assignments" I told him as I opened my door. He laid on my bed looking at me. I got my books from my backpack. I set my books down on my bed. "Baby! Shoes off my bed now. Please." I told him. He sat up. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. My shoes are off your bed." He said smiling. I sat next to him holding my biology book. Duncan paid no attention. He didn't care when it came to homework, or school period. He only liked school cause of me.

After I got all my work done I yawned more. Duncan fall asleep. I guess my speech was boring that he fell asleep. I got up. My phone was ringing. I answer it. "Hello?" I asked. It was my mom. "Sweetie, I won't be home early. So you might need to make something for dinner. Dad is leaving tonight for his business trip. Ok?"

"Ok mom. I'm kind of busy." I lied. I just wanted to get off the phone. "Babe, who is that" Duncan said to me. I looked at him. I put the phone on mute. "Duncan, it's my mom! Shhh." I whispered loudly. I took my mom off mute. "Ok mom. Gotta go. Bye." I hung up. I looked at Duncan. "Baby, ima look up parenting classes for us."


End file.
